


Sweet Angel

by straykittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Blasphemy, Blowjobs, ChanLix, Church Blowjobs, Church Boy Felix, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Confession Booth, Corruption, Lee Felix - Freeform, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Virginity, bang chan - Freeform, ceo chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: Chan knew he was screwed when he laid his eyes on a freckled face boy with caramel glowing skin and snow white teeth under the church lights one Sunday morning.And he was right.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 221





	1. Do You Want To Worship Me?

Chan knew he was screwed when he laid his eyes on a freckled face boy with caramel glowing skin and snow white teeth under the church lights one Sunday morning. He only dropped by the church because his nephew forgot his necktie, he didn’t expect himself to sit down through a whole service just to stare at a boy a few rows down. 

“Who is that?” He whispered to his nephew when the service was over. "That's the pastor's son, Felix." His nephew answered. "How old is he?" He asked again and his nephew leaned closer to whisper. "He's twenty years old." He answered again. Chan gulps, nodding. It's so wrong to take interest in a twenty years old boy when he's in his late thirties. Chan bit his lip when he saw Felix run his hand through his blonde hair.

After the service, his nephew excused himself to talk to this bible study leader. Chan's eyes followed the young boy as he went from one place to another, talking to people and carrying those boxes of something. He was slim, but no doubt fit from the way he carried those boxes. He didn't have the plump ass that Chan was used to, but it was cute from the way his slacks hugged his backside.

"Hey, why are you staring at him?" His nephew asked when he returned. "Nothing. Are you done? Let me drive you." He said and his nephew took the offer. They were quiet for a little while until his nephew spoke. "Why did you stay? I thought you don't believe in it?" He asked and Chan hums, making clicking noises. "Something caught my attention." He answered and the other nods slowly, not bothering to ask what it was. He wouldn't tell him anyway.

He dropped off his nephew after that and he still has the rest of the afternoon to do something. He sighs as he hops in his car and drives to the church again. He wanted to know if the kid was still there. And to his surprise, he was. He was counting the boxes that he carried just a little while ago at the side and Chan entered the church. He felt like he should burn because of the dirty thoughts he was having.

"Excuse me?" Chan called out and Felix jumped, holding a hand over his heart. "Hi, sorry, you scared me." Felix said before giving him a smile. "What can I do for you?" He asked as he stepped in Chan's direction and Chan almost moaned.

_You can do a lot of things for me._

Chan hums, shaking his head. "Oh, I just wanted to look around." He said, actually looking around the cathedral. "May I ask why?" Felix asked and Chan fought the urge to jump on the boy. He sounded so polite and curious, Chan wanted nothing else but to corrupt this church boy. "I.. I've always been curious about how you worship and pray." He said, trying to see if the other will take the bait. When Felix nodded and crossed his arms, he knew he did.

"I can show you around." Felix said with a bright smile. "What's your name sir?" He asked and Chan inhaled sharply. _Fuck._ "Bang Chan." He answered and Felix nodded. "Nice to meet you Mr. Chan, I'm Felix." He said before clapping his hands. "Well, first of all, this is where we gather to worship our Lord." He says, pointing at the big cross at the front with the picture of Jesus Christ. It pained Chan to look at it directly because of his real intention, but his messed up plan to take this boy's innocence and make him fall for him was top priority.

"Over there is where we do our confessions." Felix politely said with a bright smile, pointing at one side before walking ahead of him. "Please follow me." He states, his leather shoes echoing in the empty church. They reached the booths. "Wow, I never got in one of those." Chan said, actually amazed by it.

He walked towards it and opened the door. "I went in there a few times." Felix answered shyly, scratching the back of his head. "Oh?" Chan asked, turning to face the blushing boy. "And why is that?" He asked and Felix chuckled. 

"Well, I can't say it out here." He said and Chan thought of an idea. "Go to the other side, I'll listen." He says before he realized it sounded too weird for a stranger to ask about someone's sins. "Wait, you don't have t-" "-it's okay." Felix answered, smile still present on his face as he shyly moved to the other side.

Chan took a deep breath before heading inside the opposite side. "Mr. Chan." Felix started and Chan was shocked. Felix's voice went deeper than when he normally spoke. Was it the divider? "I'm about to tell you my sins. Is that okay?" Felix asked.

Chan nodded firmly. "Y-yes." He answered and Felix sighed. "I've been thinking so many bad things from the start of the service until this very moment." He stated and Chan leaned on the seat, eyes staring at the wooden wall in front of him. "I keep wondering what it would be like to worship another god even though I know I shouldn't." Felix added and Chan pushed the palm of his hand on his growing boner. _Not yet._ He thinks as he calms himself.

"What should I do?" Felix asked and Chan turned his head to see a little bit of Felix through the small holes. "Pray?" Chan asked. "Ask for forgiveness." Chan said in a raspy voice before clearing his throat. "Let's move on to the next one." He said before rushing out to get some air. He hurriedly took deep breaths before Felix walked out with a shy smile. "You gave the obvious advice. But thank you." Felix said before walking ahead again like he didn't just almost gave Chan a boner.

Felix walked over to the other side and Chan followed, keeping close. "This is where we pray. Sometimes we kneel, but sometimes we light up candles." Felix said, pointing at the candle lit area in a closed off room. Chan found it pretty, so he entered. It was slightly darker here, only lit with the candles on the stands, some almost gone and some brand new. "Do you want to pray for something?" Felix asked, entering and standing beside him. Chan turned towards him and noticed how close the other was standing.

The side of their faces were lit by the candles and for some reason, Felix seemed inviting. His sparkling eyes staring up at him and his lips slightly parted. Chan can see his freckles from how close they were. Chan was leaning in, but he took a deep breath and stopped when Felix didn't move. "Why aren't you backing up?" He asked, looking in Felix's eyes. "I want.." Felix inhaled shakily. "I want it." He said and Chan bit his lower lip, his hands snaking its way to the boy's tiny waist.

"Do you know how old I am?" He asked and Felix shook his head. "I don't care." He answered and Chan chuckled, tilting his head to the side before kissing once on his neck. Felix inhaled through his nose sharply, his hands going to Chan's biceps. Chan continues, giving him pecks on his neck and Felix reacts everytime. "Angel." Chan whispered by his ear and Felix hummed, his nails digging into Chan's skin. "Oh, you like that?" He asked and Felix nodded.

Chan pulls back to see Felix with his eyes closed. He placed a hand on Felix's warm cheek, making the other open his eyes. "Not here." He whispers, looking around. "Come with me." Felix said, holding his hand before pulling him back to the area of the confession booths. He enters one and Chan follows. Felix leaned on the wall while he tilts his head back to look at Chan. Chan liked how small Felix looked in front of him, so cute and shy, getting all blushy.

Chan placed his hands back to Felix's cheek and waist. He tilts Felix's head a bit. "Do you want to worship another god?" Chan asked, wetting his lips when Felix nodded. "Tell me, angel, do you want to worship _me_?" He asked again and Felix bit down hard on his lower lip before shyly looking at Chan. This is so wrong in so many ways, but Chan can't back away when he has this angel right in front of him. "Yes." Felix says in a breath and Chan smirks, leaning forward and kissing him.

Felix inhales through his nose, parting his lips a bit. His hands went around Chan's neck as he stands on his toes to be closer. Chan could tell that he didn't know what else to do, so he pulled back. Felix followed him, pouting and Chan smiled, rubbing his thumb on Felix's soft lips. "You haven't kissed before, have you?" He asked and Felix looked down and planted his fee on the ground before nodding. "I-I'm a virgin." Felix whispered.

Chan's cock twitched in his pants. Virgin? Chan stared deeply into Felix's eyes before he placed a hand on his chin. He made the other face him. "I'll teach you what you need to do. Do you want that?" Chan asked and Felix nodded, smiling at him. "Kneel down." Chan ordered before he sits on the chair and spreads his legs apart. Felix followed despite being in a small room. Felix watched with wide, waiting eyes when Chan started unzipping his pants.

Chan pulls out his aching cock and Felix's lips parted at the size. He was thicker and longer than he was. Felix pressed a palm on his crotch while Chan pumps his cock slowly while looking at Felix's amazed face. "Come here." Chan says in a deep voice and Felix scooted closer. He placed both of his hands on Chan's thighs. "Put your lips around the tip and slide down." Chan said, rubbing his tip on Felix's bottom lip before pushing it in. Felix parts his lips to take him in, but stopped when Chan flinched. "Careful with your teeth, angel." He said and Felix hums before going deeper.

Felix takes in how the cock feels and tastes in his mouth. It was salty and heavy, yet he didn’t mind it. "That's right." Chan groaned out, placing a hand on Felix's head, lacing his fingers on his hair. He looks down at Felix who has his eyes closed, trying his best. "Relax your thr-throat." Chan stuttered out, moaning afterwards when Felix followed his instruction. "Fuck." Chan cursed when Felix started moving his head back and forth. "Breathe through your nose, just like that." Chan says, leaning more into the seat as he watched Felix suck his cock.

"You're such a disgrace for doing something so unholy like this in a church." Chan stated, making Felix shiver below him, choking on his cock because of his words. Chan tugged on Felix's hair, making the other moan. Chan's cock twitched in his mouth at the sound. "Fuck, angel, you're so perfect." Chan grunted out, slightly thrusting into his throat. Felix gagged, gripping Chan's pants. "Open your eyes." Chan ordered, tugging on his hair.

Felix opened his eyes, tears escaping the corners of his eyes. Chan cooed, wiping them off before smiling, helping him move. “You’re doing so well.” Chan moans out when Felix takes his cock out of his mouth, drool connecting his plump lips and Chan’s tip. “Lick the tip.” Chan says and Felix did, slowly, while looking up at him with glossy eyes.

Chan exhales through his mouth as be released pre-cum at the sight. “Slide your hand up and down.” He whispers, but Felix heard him and he did, making use of his spit as lube. Chan’s grip on his hair tightened when Felix wrapped only his lips around the tip while he pumped his cock. Felix moaned when Chan accidentally tugged on his hair. He starts pumping his cock faster, sucking on the tip and Chan groaned, tilting his head back with eyes closed and lips apart. 

“God, angel, I’m close.” Chan moaned out, moving his hips upwards. Felix let go of his cock and went deeper, relaxing his throat and breathing through his nose just like how Chan taught him. “So good.” Chan panted out, putting his other hand behind his head while moving Felix’s head faster. Felix pushing his palm on his boner, whimpering around Chan. Hearing Felix’s gag and the lewd noises brought him closer than he already was. He leaked pre-cum in his throat.

“A-Angel, I-” Chan cuts himself off with a moan while pulling Felix away and pumping himself, collecting the drool to make the slide smoother. He lets out a long moan, cumming on Felix’s fucked out face. Cum hits Felix’s parted lips, some getting in his mouth and some on his cheek. Chan squeezed out every last drop of cum on his face, strings of curses escaping his lips. Felix licks off the cum from his lips, tasting the slight sweetness, yet still salty flavor of Chan’s cum.

Chan slumps down on the seat, breathless, while Felix slowly opens his still glossy eyes. “Did I do good?” Felix’s normally deep voice went deeper, more raspy. Chan smiled, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned Felix’s face. The boy closed his eyes and let him clean his face. Felix’s freckled cheeks were burning red as he wiped off the tear stains and cum.

“You did very well, angel.” Chan answered before cleaning himself and tucking himself back in his pants. “Are you okay?” He asked and Felix gulps, still tasting the cum on his tongue.

“It hurts.” Felix whined out, palming himself and Chan nodded. He helped him up, Felix stretched himself before sitting on the chair and Chan kneeled down. Felix lifts himself up a bit for Chan to pull down his slacks, his cock springing out of his pants.

Felix covered his face while closing his eyes, whining when Chan blew on his reddening tip. Chan studies the other’s cock. It was smaller, shaved and so red. “Does it hurt, angel?” He asked despite knowing that it does. Felix nods, his cock twitching in front of Chan as it leaks more. “I’ll make you feel better.” Chan said, wrapping his hand around the base of Felix’s cock.

Felix mewled, hands going to the sides and clawing on it. He looked down to watch the older wrap his lips around Felix’s red tip. Felix gasped, his back arching when he felt Chan’s warm mouth around him. “Oh-” Felix groaned out when Chan went deeper.

Chan bobs his head, loving Felix’s slimmer cock in his mouth, twitching and so warm. He sucks, hallowing his cheeks and moaning around him. Felix’s hand went to Chan’s hair, gripping on his hair as he grinds up into his throat.

Chan tries to let Felix’s tip reach the back of his throat, but it couldn’t. Felix was loving it anyway, he was moaning and whimpering above him. Felix starts thrusting in his mouth and Chan lets him, his hand going to Felix’s balls. He starts fondling with them and Felix hiccupped, his body trembling.

“I-I feel something.” Felix gasped out, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he came down Chan’s throat. Chan swallowed his cum, moaning around him as Felix slammed his hand on the wall beside him.

Felix repeatedly whined, pushing his cock deeper in Chan’s throat before flopping on his seat, legs spread wider while Chan carefully cleaned him off and tucking him inside his slacks again. “Good job, angel.” He says, standing up and bending down to capture Felix’s lips.

Chan was kind enough to kiss him slowly, letting him catch up to the kiss. Chan pulls back, leaning on the opposite wall as he watches Felix take deep breaths with closed eyes. When he opened his eyes, he looked at Chan.

“Mr. Ch-” “Call me Chan.” Chan said and Felix nodded. “C-Chan.” Felix said shyly before gulping. “You won’t.. tell anyone, right?” He asked and Chan smiled, kneeling down again to meet the other’s eyes.

“Don’t worry, angel. This’ll be our secret.” Chan said, giving his nose a kiss. “Give me your phone.” He adds and Felix took it from his pocket before handing it to him. Chan typed in his phone number before taking his own phone out. He called his phone using Felix’s number before ending it and saving Felix’s number in his.

“If you want to do it again or if you’re curious about something else, you can call me, okay?" Chan asked, handing him his phone and Felix nodded, looking at Chan’s name in his contacts. “And if you’re looking for someone to talk to, you can call me for that too.” Chan said.

He felt uneasy for throwing himself at a virgin church boy like Felix, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted him so bad. Chan stood up, fixing himself while Felix watched, cheeks still red and lips swollen.

“How old are you?” Felix finally asked and Chan scratched the back of his head. “Thirty-nine.” He answered and Felix nodded, blushing even more. “You don’t look like thirty-nine.” He said and Chan smiled brightly, bending down and kissing him. He pulls back before pecking him once again.

“Thank you, angel.” He said. “I have to go or else I will ruin your lips more. Text me, okay?” Chan said before giving Felix one last kiss and exiting the room.

Felix stayed in the confession booth for a little longer, staring at Chan’s name on the screen while he calmed himself down, trying to get rid of the heat from his face. He turned it off and closed his eyes, bending forward and putting his hands together. He prayed for forgiveness for an hour despite knowing that he will contact Chan later in the week.


	2. A Pastor's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you trying to say, angel?"
> 
> "Please touch me. Teach me. Anything, just.. please come."

If Chan said he wasn’t waiting for Felix’s text or call for five days, he was lying. He’s been checking his phone non-stop, even Mr. Lee asked if he already found someone. He chuckled nervously as he denied it. But then Saturday came and his phone notified him. He didn’t expect Felix's name to pop on his lockscreen, he almost dropped the phone.

“Hello?” Felix asked with his deep, uncertain voice. "Hi." Chan greets as he goes to his balcony. "I-Is your offer still available?" He asked in a whisper and it made Chan wonder where he was. Was he in his room? Hiding from his dad? Was he with his friends? "Hello?" Felix asked again and Chan blinked. "Sorry. Yes. Yes. It's still available." He said and Felix hums like he was thinking. "M-my dad won't be here for two days." He says and Chan almost dropped his phone at the statement.

"What are you trying to say, angel?" Chan asked, slow and cautious, trying to see if they were having the same thoughts. He can hear Felix gulp and take a deep breath. "Please touch me. Teach me. Anything, just.. please come." Felix said and Chan can hear the desperation in his voice through the speaker of his phone. "My dad.. he's going for a seminar for the weekend." He adds, exhaling. "I want you here." He said.

Chan swallowed hard, his lips drying up as he sorted his thoughts. Fuck, he's finally getting what he's been waiting for and it's worth it. "Okay." He answered, clearing his throat. "What time is he leaving?" He asked and Felix let out a breath of relief. "Tonight. He's leaving tonight." He answered and Chan nodded to himself. "I'll be there in the morning."

They ended the call after a few goodbyes and Chan was left to stare at his faint reflection on the window. If hell is really a place for sinners, he deserved to be dragged there.

A pastor's son.

A pastor's son who's a twenty years old virgin.

Chan groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. What else is he supposed to do? Felix is a literal angel and he makes Chan feel crazy, horny and soft. Chan checks his phone to see that Felix sent him a picture. It was him, smiling brightly and shyly at the camera. Chan drops to the floor as he stares at the photo before replying to Felix-- telling him how pretty he looks and that he can't wait to see him tomorrow.

It was nine in the morning when Chan arrived at Felix's place. He felt nervous and excited to see the other. He wore a shirt and sweatpants, something casual. He has a bag on his shoulder for his spare clothes, lube and condom. The two others just in case Felix wanted to experiment. 

Felix opened the door with wide eyes. "Hi." He greets, giving him a small smile. Felix looked angelic as always, in his white shirt and black jogging pants, something similar to his outfit. "Hey." He greets back before entering the house. Felix closed the door and locked it before following Chan. Chan placed his bag down before facing the younger who seemed to be nervous.

“Are you okay?” Chan asked and Felix gave him a small smile, nodding his head. “Can I give you anything?” He asked, walking towards the kitchen. Chan bites down on his lip when Felix passes by, the sweet smell of the other’s cologne hits his nose. “Water? Juice?” He hears, making him turn around to see Felix innocently bending forward to look inside the fridge. 

Chan eyed his back, gulping before he spoke. “Do you have any alcohol?” He asked and Felix hummed, picking something out of the fridge. “We have wine.” He answered, raising it up to show the older with the same bright smile he always had. Chan smiled back before sitting on the stool in front of the island of the kitchen. 

Felix fixed him up a glass of wine before pouring himself only a little bit of it, probably to calm the nerves. “What are we going to do today?” Felix asked quietly, sitting beside Chan and the other inhaled slowly before exhaling. “Do you want to experience something?” He asked before drinking from his glass. “I mean, besides from the one we did last time.” He adds, looking at Felix who drank his whole drink.

“Have you touched yourself?”

Felix’s cheeks start to flush while he avoids Chan’s intense gaze. “I tried, but I don’t know if I’m doing it properly. It burns.” Felix states slowly, licking his lips and tasting the sweet wine. “Oh.” Chan said, finally understanding what he was talking about and he nods, finishing off his wine.

“Do you want to know how?” Chan asked again and Felix nodded slowly. “Show me to your room.” He said, hopping off the stool before walking over to where his bag was. “How old are you again?” Felix asked suddenly and Chan chuckled nervously.

“I’m thirty-nine.” He answered and Felix turned to him with a shocked expression. “Really?” He asked again since he thought he didn’t hear it right the first time and Chan smiled at him. “What?” He asked and Felix blinked at him, stepping close to look at his face. “You really don’t look that old.” He said, scanning his face and Chan kissed his forehead to make him stop. “Thank you.” He answered and Felix, flustered, continued walking.

They head to Felix’s room and Chan can feel himself burn from all the crosses they passed by. In Felix’s room, there was a medium sized cross above Felix’s bed, a Bible on the nightstand and a few cross necklaces on the table. He placed his bag down before closing the door behind him. Felix faced him, gnawing gently on his bottom lip.

“Lay down for me.” Chan says, ignoring all the presence of every holy thing in the room. Felix followed, lying down as instructed and watched Chan walk towards him, dropping his bag near the bed. Felix squeezed his thighs together while he laced his fingers. Chan sits down, placing his warm hand on Felix’s thigh and rubbing it a bit. Felix squirmed, an obvious boner growing in his pants.

“Angel, you’re so cute.” Chan cooed, noticing the boner and Felix covered his face. Chan chuckled, taking his hands off his face. Chan looked at Felix, dark eyes studying his face. “Don’t cover your pretty face.” He said before taking one of Felix’s hands to cup his boner. Felix gasped at the warmth of his hand and Chan’s palm.

“I’ll guide you first, alright?” Chan asked sweetly, watching as Felix took a deep breath, nodding his head. Chan hooked his fingers on his waistband, making Felix shiver from his warm hand hitting his cold body. “Don’t be nervous.” Chan whispered, kissing his hipbone before sliding down his pants and underwear.

Chan watched Felix’s small cock spring out of his pants. It was as pretty as Chan remembered, the tip already pink. "I-it hurts." Felix said, gulping as he looked down and Chan nodded. "Okay." He said before opening his bag and taking the lube. "Do you know what this is?" He asks and Felix sits up, looking at the bottle of unknown fluid. "No." He answered honestly.

Chan lets him hold it, letting the younger examine it. "It's called lube. It's to make it easier to slide your hand around your cock." Chan patiently explained. "It's also a big help for when you fuck yourself." He adds, taking in Felix's reaction of hearing such terms. Chan didn't mind the wait, he liked the way Felix's eyes scanned the label curiously, opening it to smell the scent of vanilla. "It smells nice." Felix said, smiling at Chan, his cheeks, nose and ears still blushing pink like his tip.

"Do we just pour it on?" He asked, looking at Chan with bright eyes. "Yes, angel. Open up your hand." Chan stated, taking the bottle from Felix while the other opened his hand and waited. Chan poured the perfect amount on his hand. Felix leaned forward to look at it before looking at Chan against. "Wrap your hand around yourself." He says, almost in a whisper, his own cock getting hard in his jeans as he watched Felix wrap a cautious hand around himself.

The younger gasped, back arching a bit at the cold. "Now move your hand up and down." Chan says, palming himself on his sweatpants. "O-okay." Felix said, moving his tiny hand up and biting on his lower lip. It felt different that he was with Chan now. He's more aroused, more needy. "Good job, angel." Chan states before he stood up to take his lower garments off. Felix squeezed his cock, making himself whimper when he saw Chan's cock after a week.

"Chan-I-" Chan shushed him, sitting in front of him, close enough for their tips to touch. Chan brought Felix's legs over his as he scoots closer. Felix whined, pumping his cock more swiftly now. "Slowly." Chan said, pouring himself the right amount of lube before coating himself.

"Watch how I do it, okay?" Chan states, slowly working himself up, eyes trained on Felix's hand. Chan moaned, gripping his cock. Felix licked his lips and followed the action, making himself moan too. "Go a little bit faster, squeeze your cock every other time." He instructed, doing it to himself too.

Felix gripped his blanket with his other hand as he followed, quiet moans escaped his lips. They continued, Felix leaking so much and Chan noticed. "Okay." Chan stated loudly, pulling him closer by his legs. Felix gasped, eyes widening and a loud, deep, groan escaped his lips when their cocks brushed against each other. "So, sensitive." Chan chuckled out before wrapping his larger hand around both of them. "Oh f-" Felix whined out, stopping himself from saying a curse word.

Chan smiled, moving his hand slowly while Felix's other hand gripped Chan's built arm. "Chan, I feel.." Felix groaned out, his thighs shaking. "You feel what?" Chan asked, tilting his head. He knew what was happening. He just wanted to see Felix turn into a deeper shade of red and say what he was feeling. "Cum, cumming. I feel like cumming." Felix stated, letting the word roll out of his tongue. He found the term when he sneakily looked it up using incognito on his phone because his dad could see what he searched for.

His dad was really strict.

Chan puts a hand behind Felix's head. "Tell me if it hurts." He said as he laced his fingers in his platinum hair and tugged on it, making Felix moan loudly. Chan smirks as he watches Felix's eyes close, eyebrows knitting together and lips parting. "I know you want to curse, angel." Chan said, almost moaning as he sped up his hand and tightened his grip on the other. “Do it for me." Chan adds, squeezing their cocks together. Felix bit on his lower lip while Chan sucks on his neck softly, careful to not leave a mark.

Felix’s body shook, his nails digging into Chan’s arms. Felix drags his nails down as he sobs. “Fuck-Chan-” Felix choked out as he came around Chan’s hand as well as his shirt. He sobbed and moaned, eyes closing as he pulled Chan close. He clung on him as his body twitched, still releasing cum. “Fuck..” Felix whimpered out, thighs shaking. Chan used his cum to move his hand smoother, groaning as he felt Felix claw his arms. A few more pumps and he came, aiming on Felix’s shirt with another loud groan.

He pumps them for a few more before he lets go, reaching over to his bag on the ground to take the hand towel he bought before cleaning his hand. Felix slumps down on his bed, breathing heavily as he stares at the ceiling. “Wow.” Felix whispered and Chan chuckled, fixing their position. He puts the towel at the end of the bed before getting up. “Where are you going?” Felix asked, voice raspy. Chan smiles, taking the blanket before pulling it up.

“Do you want a blanket or should I get your pants?” He asked and Felix blushed more, looking away. “Blanket.” Felix says and Chan nods, settling in front of Felix and covering their lower halves. For a moment, they stared at each other. “Are you okay?” Chan asked, studying Felix’s face; looking at his freckles, his red lips and shifting eyes. “Yeah.” Felix answered before sighing.

“I’m just.. thinking.” He answered, also studying the other’s face. He really looked younger than his age. Felix wouldn’t have known if Chan didn’t tell him how old he was. “About?” Chan asked, putting a hand on Felix’s warm cheek. The younger gulps, closing his eyes to feel Chan rub circles on his cheek. “A lot of stuff.” Felix answered truthfully and Chan hums, telling him to continue. “I keep thinking about how I’m not regretting any of this.” Felix answered, sighing.

“I thought I would, but..” Felix paused, opening his eyes to look at Chan listening to him intently. “I like it. Having you this close to me. Doing these.. _things_ with me.” He adds, smiling at Chan. “I’m not scared.” He said firmly and Chan nods. “Not even for a tiny bit?” Chan asked teasingly. Felix chuckled deeply, shrugging. “A little bit.” He said and Chan laughed, kissing his nose. “I’m also thinking about something else.” Felix said and Chan nods, letting him talk.

“How do you look like this at age thirty-nine?” Felix asked, putting a hand on Chan’s face, still studying his features. Chan smiled, sliding his hand down to Felix’s waist to pull him close. “If you work-out and eat the right food, you’ll look like this too.” He whispered before closing his eyes. Felix laughed, nodding his head before cuddling more into him. “Let’s cuddle for a bit, yeah?” Chan asked, feeling so touch deprived and he’s been wanting to cuddle with someone for a while. He felt Felix nod and a kiss on his nose before they drift off to slumber.

Chan woke up first after an hour. He opened his eyes to look at the angel in front of him. Felix was sleeping peacefully, deep and slow breaths escaped his lips and his freckles seemed to have multiplied and he smiled. Felix is the most angelic person he has ever met in all his thirty-nine years of existence. And he couldn’t believe how lucky he is to share a bed with him despite knowing that they could be judged if they ever come out together.

Chan caught himself, blinking.

Come out together?

Was he really already thinking of their future?

Felix moved, before his eyes opened. His eyes showed panic for a moment before it softened, looking at Chan. “I thought I dreamed the whole thing.” Felix whispered, snuggling closer. Chan smiled, raising his hand to play with the other’s hair. “Do you want to eat something?” Chan asked and Felix inhaled deeply. “Pizza.” He whispered and Chan smiled once again, he couldn’t stop smiling at everything Felix did or said. He’s just so into Felix that when he’s awake and with him, he forgets everything.

If they both feel like it’s right and real, it’s okay right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments~ They'll be greatly appreciated :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments~ They'll be greatly appreciated :D


End file.
